


Holy Grail: Model Student

by RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667)



Series: Model Student [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Modeling, Nude Modeling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23229055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues
Summary: Velvet convinces Jaune to act as a model for the school's figure drawing class.  Goodwitch, in charge, eventually convinces him to do so in the nude, rewarding him appropriate.Holy GrailPre-Fall
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Velvet Scarlatina
Series: Model Student [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670161
Kudos: 11





	Holy Grail: Model Student

Jaune: *nervously walked into the art classroom*

Jaune: *nervously waves*

Glynda: Now, Velvet assures me you will make proper model material.

Jaune: *awkward smile*

Velvet: If I could, Miss Goodwitch?

Glynda: Of course.

Velvet: *walks up to Jaune*

Jaune: *warm smile*

Glynda: Well, that's a start. Mr. Arc, since this is a first time, why don't you strike us a pose?

Jaune: *puffs out his chest*

Glynda: That will do.

Glynda: *turns to the class*

Glynda: Since this is his first time, simple charcoal should do. Until he gets more comfortable, here.

* * *

Glynda (harshly): Mr. Arc?

Jaune: *looks at her nervously*

Glynda: We would like to thank you for your time.

Jaune: Oh, uh... thank you.

Glynda: *closes her eyes with a stressed look*

Glynda: Now, we understand that this was your first time, and if you wish to continue to help us, we would be exceptionally grateful.

Jaune: *nervous look*

Velvet: *grabs his hand and tugs him towards the door*

* * *

Jaune and Velvet: *sit on the grass surrounding Beacon*

Velvet: So, how was your first time?

Jaune: I thought my first time was with you?..

Velvet: It's a lot different in a crowd.

Jaune: It... is...

Velvet: But, you did well. Everyone seemed to have fun. All of the students got some great sketches out of it.

* * *

Jaune: *walks down the corridors*

Gynda (harshly): Mr. Arc.

Jaune: *nervously stops and turns to her*

Glynda: If you could see me in my office some time today after classes?

Jaune: *nervously nods*

* * *

Jaune: *sits down in Glynda's office*

Glynda: Mr. Arc...

Jaune: *looks at her nervously*

Glynda: We were wondering if you could pose for us again?

Jaune: Uh... oh... yeah... sure...

Glynda: Thank you. We would prefer to sketch you without your blazer.

Jaune: Uh, yeah, that works.

Glynda: Thank you.

* * *

Jaune: *throws his blazer over his shoulder as the glass begins to sketch him*

* * *

Glynda (harshly): We would like to thank you once again.

Jaune: It was... welcome.

* * *

Jaune: *stands in his armour, bearing Crocea Mors, in a dramatic pose*

* * *

Glynda: Mr. Arc. We would like to thank you for all of your help.

Jaune: *awkward smile*

Glynda: There is no easy way to say this, so I will simply jump straight to it. We would like to get into human figure drawings.

Jaune: *confused look*

Glynda: *clears her throat*

Glynda: *breathes deep*

Glynda: Nude, or near-nude figures. You have become quite popular with the students in the class.

Jaune: *breathes deeply*

Glynda: We would understand if you would wish to refuse. If you do agree, we will be happy to dismiss should you feel too uncomfortable to continue. We will also make whatever accomodations we can to make you more comfortable.

Jaune: Like, what, you'd get naked too? Okay, probably shouldn't have...

Glynda: If that would make you more comfortable.

Jaune: . . .

Jaune: More comfortable... is probably not what it would make me...

Glynda: Are there other considerations we could do for you?

Jaune: I honestly don't know what would...

Glynda: Perhaps a cloth draped over your...

Glynda: *clears her throat*

Glynda: You could set yourself up before we bring the class in.

Jaune: I'll do it.

Glynda: Wonderful. I would like to once again thank you for all of your help.

* * *

Jaune: *walks into the art classroom*

Glynda: *points to the folding screen*

Jaune: *walks to the screen*

Glynda: I will excuse you two.

Jaune: Huh?

Glynda: Mr. Arc?

Jaune: Nevermind.

Velvet: *walks behind the screen with him*

* * *

Jaune: *nude and nervous, walks up to the stand*

Velvet: *drapes a cloth over his modesty*

Velvet: *kisses him on the cheek*

Velvet: Ready?

Jaune: *nods, which makes the cloth slip a bit*

Jaune: *quickly grabs the cloth to move it back into place*

Velvet: *bright smile*

Jaune: ...yeah...

Velvet: *goes to the door*

Glynda (from the corridor): Now, please remember, this is his first time, so I want you all to be respectful, and appreciate what he is doing for us.

*positive affirmations from the students*

*students file into the classroom*

Glynda: *walks into the class, and pauses*

Glynda: Oh, my. It seems Beacon has been good for you, Mr. Arc.

Jaune: *blushes and leans forward, causing the cloth to move slightly*

Jaune: *quickly adjusts the cloth*

* * *

Glynda: We will dismiss early, to give our dear model the modesty he needs. I want all students out of the classroom in five minutes.

Jaune: *raises his right hand, causing the cloth to slip a bit*

Jaune: *quickly grabs it with his left hand*

Glynda: Except Ms. Scarlatina.

Jaune: *affirmative groan*

Glynda: If you could get me once you are properly dressed.

Velvet: Of course.

* * *

Glynda: *walks into the classroom*

Glynda: Mr. Arc, it seems you survived today's ordeal.

Jaune: *nervously nods*

Glynda: Would you be willing to continue to do so in the future?

Jaune: *shrugs his shoulders*

Glynda: I would prefer a more firm answer, but I would understand why you might be reluctant. If there anything we could do to make you more comfortable.

Velvet: Maybe not more comfortable, but we could offer him a reward.

Glynda: *gives her a questioning look*

Velvet: Perhaps some glamour photos of you.

Glynda: *raises her eyebrows*

Glynda: In similar dress?

Velvet: YES!

Glynda: And...

Glynda: *narrows her eyes*

Glynda: I suppose you would volunteer to be the photographer?

Velvet: *eagerly nods*

Glynda: Very well. Tit for tat as it were.

Velvet: *wry smile*

Glynda: If you continue to pose for us, I will provide you with this.

Jaune: *jaw hangs slack*

Velvet: I think he loves that idea.

Glynda: In the mean time, to thank you for all of your time, I do have something given to me by a previous student.

Glynda: *walks into a side room and comes out a minute later with a covered painting*

Glynda: You must promise me two things.

Jaune: Uh, yeah?..

Glynda: You must place this on the inner wall of your dorm.

Jaune: Uh, yeah, sure.

Glynda: While being as exclusive as you currently are with allowing guests entry.

Jaune: Basically me, Velvet, and RWBY?

Glynda: Precisely. And second, with the photos, you are not to share them with anyone other than JNPR, and perhaps RWBY... You two do seem to be exceptional close.

Jaune: Uh, of course.

* * *

Jaune: *walks into his room with the painting, Velvet in his tow*

Ren: Who is the artist?

Jaune: I don't know. Previous student. Gave it to Glynda. She wanted me to put it...

Jaune: *hangs the painting on the inner wall of their dorm*

Jaune: *pulls the shroud off of it*

The painting was of Glynda, in the nude, covered like he was with a purple cloth, with what seemed like a black backing in the parts that were folded over.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/613110180350197760/holy-grail-model-student) tumblog.


End file.
